


Bedroom Hymns

by reveneration



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveneration/pseuds/reveneration





	Bedroom Hymns

There’s something about midnight that gives Joseph a reason to pause. The heavy breathing, the dim light from the hallway, or maybe the digital clock that always reads two minutes fast… something draws his attention away from his task at hand and he stares at the near-blinding numbers as if they'll bring some semblance of an unprovoked answer. He exhales slowly through his nose and tips his head back, eyes shut while he tries to compose himself.  
A grunt from under him sounds and Joseph smirks.

"Why'd you stop?"

Joseph runs his hand up Sebastian’s spine and presses his fingers to the back of his head, forcing his eyes back down. “You’re getting a little mouthy tonight.” He lightly grips a fistful of hair and rolls his hips forward, drawing out a satisfied hiss from his partner. “Do I have to keep it occupied?” Joseph toys with the idea of putting his fingers in Sebastian’s mouth, but decides against it for now. He hasn’t gone so far as to warrant it just yet.  
“Are your legs getting tired? A good Catholic boy like you should be good about being on his knees.” Another hard thrust, and Joseph’s rewarded with a pleasant moan torn from between what he can only assume are Sebastian’s clenched teeth.

It’s what Sebastian wanted, laying in bed and asking to be fucked. No pretense, no lead-up, just the demand to release the tension that had boiled up over their last case. There was no exception here, it wasn’t as if this was an anomaly. When the guys at work made quips at Joseph ‘wearing the skirt’ Joseph could see the smirk tugging at Sebastian’s lips.  
At times, he wonders how they’d react to know that he could make Sebastian a mess of pleas and moans for more without even needing to be inside him.

The clock rolls past midnight and Joseph tugs back on Sebastian’s hair to lift his head up. Still, there’s no hard force behind his touch. He leans in to kiss Sebastian’s shoulder and he drops his voice. “How rough can I be tonight?”

“Always so thoughtful, huh?” Sebastian says between uneven breaths. There’s a distinct shift, and he braces himself on his elbows to give his back some relief. “You know my limits. I trust you.”

“Alright.” Joseph taps Sebastian’s hip and pulls back, exhaling a snort at Sebastian’s near whine of protest. “On your back, come on.” Joseph sits back on his heels, taking in the length of Sebastian’s body with a lazy grin. He’s beautiful this way, stretched out with his hard cock still desperate for attention. Joseph can’t help but reach out to give him a few quick strokes, leaning forward for a sloppy kiss that’s too much tongue and teeth to be coordinated.  
“Hands over your head.”

“Gonna cuff me?” Sebastian grips the metal rail of the headboard obediently (Joseph’s certain he could make Sebastian bark if he asked) and tosses one of his smirks in Joseph’s direction. “That’s a little too bad detective even for you.”

Sebastian’s crossed a line now. Joseph grips his chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts it up. “I don’t remember asking you to talk. I said hands over your head. Not hands over your head and be snarky about it.” He places a hand over the two that Sebastian holds the rail with and pins his body back on the pillows. “Keep them there. And don’t move them. I’ll tell you when you can let go.”

“And if I let go before you say so?” Sebastian is testing his luck, and Joseph isn’t in a passive mood. He drags his thumb across Sebastian’s bottom lip and then slips it between his teeth, pressing down on his tongue and studying the surprised expression on his face. An expression that quickly dissolves into pleasure when he begins to suck on the invasive digit.

“Then maybe I will have to get my cuffs out. But you won’t like it when you’ve got bruises in the morning.” He has to admit, there’s a thrill in watching how Sebastian eagerly accepts his finger into his mouth, eyes half-closed while he focuses on using his tongue to smooth over the pad of his thumb. Joseph takes the pause to remove it and replace it with his index and middle fingers. “It’s easier to watch you when you’re not talking.”

Sebastian pants wetly around his fingers and Joseph hears the creak of the rail as Sebastian’s palms tighten across the metal. “Christ… touch me, Joseph.”

Joseph’s hand circles Sebastian’s hard cock. While his fingers toy with his tongue, he twists his wrist in a steady pattern on each downstroke. Sebastian’s hips jerk, and Joseph inhales sharply to avoid moaning when their cocks brush. It’s too easy to get caught up in the change of pace, one that isn’t giving Sebastian quite what he wants.

“Joseph…”

“What do you want?” Joseph can almost taste the shape of the words Sebastian is about to say before they even leave his lips.

“I want you back inside me.”

Ah, there it is.

Joseph brings his lips down to Sebastian’s collar, planting a series of hungry kisses across his collarbone and marking his skin just below in. The rules between them were simple. Nothing that could be seen at work. While Sebastian had a bad habit of getting dangerously close above the collar, Joseph considered his placement to be more thorough and bruising than his partner. Even now, Joseph can still see the fading purple marks from last week, and fresher ones from the night before, including a dark bite on his shoulder from a rough round of table sex that delayed dinner plans. Twice.  
He trails his fingers down Sebastian’s neck and down to his thighs, releasing his cock to pin Sebastian’s legs in place while he plants a dark love-bite on his left hipbone. A series of kisses back up to his neck mark Joseph’s territory like markers on a map. “Then repeat what I told you.”

“Shut up and don’t move.”

“You can make noise. But no talking. You’re getting obnoxious, Seb.”

Sebastian snorts and rolls his eyes. Joseph can’t help but crack a smile, laughing when he leans back up and butts their foreheads together briefly. “I’m not going to be nice to you. I have half a mind to tie your wrists and do as I please.”

“So do it,” comes the quiet groan against his lips. Sebastian leans up for a kiss that Joseph denies, letting their noses touch but not their lips. Sebastian settles on hungrily kissing his chin, as if in a plea. It’s frustrating how Sebastian can get to him like this. There they are, naked and hard, and Sebastian is actually asking to play between all this affectionate kisses. While he feasts his way down Joseph’s neck, Joseph shifts his position back into sitting on Sebastian’s hips, head tilted back in thought and fingers gliding up to the hands still wrapped around the rail. “You know I won’t stay still, Joseph.”

“No,” replies Joseph with a mock sigh. “You’ll get too pushy and want to change positions. You can be such a whiner.” Joseph tilts his chin back and smirks when Sebastian can’t reach his jaw. Obediently, he still holds onto the railing. “Back on your knees, then.”

“Then what the hell was all that for?” Sebastian grumbles a few choice curses and something along the lines of ‘this happens _every_ time’ and moves back onto his knees. When he leans forward to reposition his hands on the rail, Joseph stops him and guides his wrists behind him. Sebastian’s centre of gravity shifts and he lands with an unceremonious huff against the pillows with his cheek turned to the side. “Joseph?”

Joseph reaches across to the holster on his night table and plucks his handcuffs from their spot. “It’s not my first choice, this might be uncomfortable. But I’m under the impression you don’t mind.” They click into place and Joseph can feel the hitch in Sebastian’s breath. “Maybe we should head down to that store the rookie mentioned? You know, the sex shop with the weird mannequins.”

“You’re going to go into a sex store?”

“You still think I’m prude?”

“God, no.” Sebastian gives a small tug at the cuffs (Joseph almost rolls his eyes, it’s not as if he doesn’t know what they’re going to do) and laughs against the pillow. “Does that kid in the copy room still think you’re a virgin?”

Joseph wets his fingers with some lube (it’s not been that long since they stopped fucking but better safe than sorry) and shrugs when he presses two digits against his partner’s entrance. “Probably. He keeps trying to ask about who I’m seeing. I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m a saint.” Joseph pauses. “Is your breathing okay?”

“Little tight. Go on.”

“Are we still going to the dinner on Saturday? You need a new suit.” Joseph adds a third finger and watches Sebastian’s hands clench against his flushed back. He’s impatient now, trying to find a means to roll his hips back onto Joseph’s fingers while failing to answer the question. “Well, maybe that can wait.” There are, after all, more pressing things on his mind.

Joseph grabs a handful of Sebastian’s hair and presses his cheek flush to the pillows, grasping his hip in his other palm and smirking down at the sight before him. It’s easy to make a smooth thrust forward, to which Sebastian exhales loudly and utters a soft ‘fuck’ at the end of his breath. Joseph tightens his grip in Sebastian’s hair and wastes no time in fixing them into a hard, sharp rhythm. Joseph can hear the air exit Sebastian’s lungs each time his cock drives into him, fucking him as if he’s breaking him in. With his weight bearing down with each movement, Joseph relaxes the grip on Sebastian’s hair just enough to tug it back so he can watch the side of Sebastian’s face. Joseph knows that he likes this bite of pain and the uncomfortable strain in his back and shoulders. He’s moving his hips as best he can into Joseph’s thrusts, and the _noises_ he makes send shudders up Joseph’s spine. Deep moans and hushed curses, all strung between “Like that,” and “God, yes.”

Joseph feels his own climax approaching fast. He drags his fingers down Sebastian’s scalp to grip his hairline. “You close?” The quiet groan affirms it, and Joseph shifts his angle just slightly, driving harder into Sebastian and feeling the satisfaction of how his partner moves back into each thrust, eager to reach his orgasm.

“Come for me, Seb.”

Sebastian gasps and Joseph can feel the tremor up his back and through the backs of his thighs when he comes. Joseph doesn’t hold on much longer, biting his bottom lip when he strokes himself to release across Sebastian’s thighs and his lower back. The room feels humid and smells of sweat and sex, mixed with the light musk of soap and cologne. Joseph sits on on his heels and pushes his fingers through his hair to peel the loose strands off his sweaty brow.

“I hate to break the mood but... my arms?”

“Sorry.” Joseph fumbles with the key and sets the handcuffs down on the pillows while he leans over to kiss Sebastian’s jaw. “You need a shower, old man?”

Sebastian rolls onto his back and rubs his wrists, checking to see how visible the red marks are before he nods. “Shower sounds good, Rookie.” Joseph shoves his shoulder playfully at the comment and Sebastian shoves back, until they’re rolling across the messy sheets and Sebastian pins Joseph back with a triumphant grin. He wears that smile so casually, and it always catches Joseph off-guard to the point he finds himself staring. It’s been a long time since he got to see that careless grin, with a slight upturn on the left side. “Starstruck?” He’s still breathless and his cheeks have a faint flush to them, and in a way… yeah. Joseph feels just a little overwhelmed with how much he absolutely loves the man smiling down at him.

Joseph rolls his eyes and jerks his chin in the direction of the door. “You’re dirty. Let’s go.”

“You know we won’t be showering much,” replies Sebastian while he dips his head to catch Joseph’s lips. He bites down on his lower lip and sucks it between his teeth. “This ‘old man’ can still get off again.”

“Seb…” Joseph means to groan in protest but the sound that escapes him is far from disinterested. “Shower sex means getting to the shower, you know.” Not that Sebastian really seems to care. His palm slides over Joseph’s cock and he arches his hips in surprise. “Sebastian, I’m serious.”

“Well I’m not going to carry you.” Sebastian half-crawls off the bed and stands, staggering a bit and gripping the wall until he finds his footing.

“Sore?”

“Head rush. Stood up too fast.” Sebastian surveys the bed with a cocked brow. “How did we end up at the foot?”

“You tell me, Casanova.” Joseph grips his partner’s hand when offered and pulls himself up. “It’s late. We have work in the morning.” In truth, Joseph doesn’t care. Not when Sebastian’s arms pulls him close and the cool sweat clinging to their bodies seems to heat up again at the feeling of their skin touching in such an intimate manner. The kiss Sebastian gives him feels deeper and lingers long after they part. It leaves his lips feeling bruised and swollen, and he finds himself wanting it again.

“Skip your run. Sleep in with me.”

Joseph tugs on his partner’s hand and opens the bathroom door. “Only if you give me a reason not to need the exercise.”

The look on Sebastian’s face tells Joseph he’ll be sleeping late.


End file.
